Power Rangers Digimal Squad
A fanmade adaption of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ''by DemonicBeast. Plot Many years in the past, the malevolent Glitch Empire began a universal conquest, rotting every planet from the inside out. However, upon attempting to do the same to Earth, they were thwarted by the Animasters - the three wise sages who watched over the Digimal Dimension and protect all animal life. The Animasters sealed them in another dimension with the six powerful Animal Prisms. Now, in the present, the Glitch Empire has escaped their dimensional prison, and they plan to obtain the Animal Prisms, corrupt their energy, and use them to power their ultimate weapon against Earth - and five Prisms are stolen by the Empire's forces in the process. As a last resort, the remaining five Prisms are sent off to find five average teenagers to send to the Animasters' base in the Digimal Dimension. These five teens are chosen to be infused with animal spirit to become the ultimate fighting force against the evil empire and their minions: they are the Power Rangers Digimal Squad! Characters Rangers Ranger Bios '''Bryce Parker: '''The team leader, Bryce grew up in a rural town with his mother, siblings, and dog. He enjoyed exploring the wilderness around his home as a child, and feels comfort in nature as a result. Once the Eagle Prism finds him, everything changes. He is found and attacked by Broxor, and is warped to the Animasters' base where he is chosen as the team leader. Upon learning of the Glitch Empire and their intentions, he is determined to stop at nothing to protect his home and his family. He is courageous and very adventurous. '''Becca Diaz: '''Becca is an aspiring singer/songwriter who dreams of fame in the future, although she insists that she won't let fame corrupt her. The Shark Prism finds her on the way home from a reality TV audition in which she made callbacks. She is attacked by Vyra and is warped to the Animasters' base, where she becomes the team's second-in-command. She's outgoing, kind, and has a bubbly personality most of the time, though she's not without her serious moments. '''Kyle Thornton: '''A daredevil and extreme sports fanatic, Kyle often spends time practicing bike and skateboard stunts at the local skate park. While at the park with cousin Toby, the Lion Prism finds him, and he is approached by Emphor who intimidatingly demands the prism. After a failed escape attempt, he is warped to the Animasters' base and becomes the Yellow Ranger. He's laid-back most of the time, but is enthusiastic about doing his duties, and is an energetic fighter when thrust into danger. '''Evan Slater: '''The youngest member of the team, Evan is a gamer and often spends time at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, filling in every scoreboard slot on every arcade machine in the building. When he and his best friend Ava are found by the Elephant Prism and the Tiger Prism on the way home from Pepe Roni's, they are ambushed by a horde of Meebos and are warped to the Animasters' base before they can be harmed, and Evan is made the Green Ranger. He's talkative, logical, practical, and holds his retro V-Warp handheld console dearly, given it was the last thing his father gave him upon his parents' divorce, and this attachment to the console is furthered upon learning of his father's death. '''Ava Morrison:' A dancer experienced in almost every style, Ava often break-dances outside Pepe Roni's to raise money for her poor family. If she's not there, she's practicing one of many styles at the local dance studio. When she and her best friend Evan are found by the Tiger Prism and the Elephant Prism on the way home from Pepe Roni's, they are ambushed by a horde of Meebos and are warped to the Animasters' base before they can be harmed, and Ava is made the White Ranger. She is persistent, diligent, and is usually sarcastic; she is somewhat the "big sister" of the team. Brad Sawyer: 'A loner, Brad has just moved to the suburban city of Southwell, and is searching for a purpose. The Glitch Empire abducts him and infuse him with the power of their artificial Trinimal Prism, and convert him to their side. After the Rangers break the brainwashing spell cast on him, he joins them and fights with the power of three different animals at once. He's initially quiet and shy, but is determined to save Earth once he gains Bryce's trust and friendship. '''Toby Mason: '''The nerdy, innovative, and incredibly brainy cousin of Kyle, Toby was recruited by the Animasters in their time of need. He has experience with several sorts of technology, which he uses to create weapons and auxiliary Animal Pixels for the Rangers to use in battle. He eventually comes across the Condor Prism and is made the Condor Ranger. '''Sean Parker: '''Bryce's younger brother; Sean became the Giraffe Ranger when he and his four siblings obtain the final three Animal Prisms in a raid on the Glitch Empire's fallen warship; Sean is infused with the power of the Giraffe Prism. He, along with Lexi, Joey, and Aaron, are initially rescued from the Empire by Bryce. '''Lexi Parker: '''Bryce's younger sister; Lexi became the Mole Ranger when she and her four siblings obtain the final three Animal Prisms in a raid on the Glitch Empire's fallen warship; Lexi is infused with the power of the Mole Prism. She, along with Sean, Joey, and Aaron, are initially rescued from the Empire by Bryce. '''Joey Parker: '''Bryce's older brother; Joey became the Bat Ranger when he and his four siblings obtain the final three Animal Prisms in a raid on the Glitch Empire's fallen warship; Joey is infused with the power of the Bear Prism. He, along with Sean, Lexi, and Aaron, are initially rescued from the Empire by Bryce. '''Aaron Parker: '''Bryce's older brother; Aaron became the Bat Ranger when he and his four siblings obtain the final three Animal Prisms in a raid on the Glitch Empire's fallen warship; Aaron is infused with the power of the Bat Prism. He, along with Sean, Lexi, and Joey are initially rescued from the Empire by Bryce. Allies *'The Three Animasters - These three sages are the protectors of all wildlife, and creators of the sacred Animal Prisms. They rule in the Digimal Dimension - a pocket dimension inhabited by digital animal avatars known as Digimals - the species these three belong to. Each is an expert in the three categories of animal life - land, sky, and sea. They serve as the mentors of the Animal Rangers. **'Cawlin'- An anthropomorphic condor Digimal, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of all animals that have the gift of flight. He is considered the smartest of the three Animasters. **'Koram' - An anthropomorphic gorilla Digimal, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live on land. He is considered the strongest of the three Animasters. He granted the Red Ranger his Gorilla powers. **'Finean'- An anthropomorpic whale Digimal, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live in the ocean. He is considered the stealthiest of the Animasters, and granted the Red Ranger his Whale powers. *'Toby Mason' (pre-Ranger) '- See "Ranger Bios". *'Chazzi - 'Toby's self-invented robot companion. A fun-loving rascal, he usually assists Toby with his inventions. *'Tuxers '- The Tuxers are soldiers summoned by the Animasters for the Rangers to combat for battle training. Their bodies have a tuxedo-type design. Civilians *'Pepe DiRiggio- The founder, proprietor, and owner of Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, the favorite hangout spot of the Rangers. A running gag involves something going wrong in the restaurant (i.e. an oven breaking), and Pepe tries, unsuccessfully, to solve the problem, which usually leaves his face full of smoke and soot. *'Bianca Burton'- Bianca is the constant Employee of the Month at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria and Pepe's assistant. She’s always around to help Pepe out with any broken appliance, and when he fails, she steps in to do the job and make him look stupid. *'Logan McBride'- A frequent customer at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, who is often at the restaurant's arcade machines. He is Evan's gaming rival. A running gag involves Logan attempting to cheat in an effort to beat Evan's high scores, but the games he plays always technologically outsmart each of his schemes, even if the outcome doesn't make any logical sense. Past Red Rangers In Eternally Red, Bryce partners with several past Red Rangers to dispose of the Survivor Nighlok. Super Megaforce Rangers The Super Megaforce Rangers team up with the Animal Squad Rangers in the special episode Super Mega Mayhem to battle Vilroth, Brazax, and Vilroth's monster clones. Villains Glitch Empire The main villains of the season, the Glitch Empire are an army of bionic, glitch-like aliens that attempted to conquer the universe before being sealed away by the Animasters. They aim to unite the Animal Prisms and corrupt them with dark mechanical energy, turning them into a weapon so powerful that nothing will stand in their way of their mission to eradicate Earth. *'Emperor Volticon' - The leader of the Glitch Empire, bent on decaying the Earth and all of its inhabitants, Emperor Volticon is cold-hearted, fierce, menacing and determined to get what he wants. He speaks in a chilling voice, and utterly despises the Rangers, and sends down his fiercest Glitch Invaders in attempts to destroy them and get his army one step closer to turning Earth into a desolate tech wasteland. He pilots the Empire's base ship - the Sagittarius Vessel. *'Vyra' - The second in command of the Empire, Vyra may be the only female key member, but is ruthless nonetheless. One of the most inventive members of the Empire, she was responsible for forging the Medals of Revival, which she fires from the Sagittarius Vessel down to a dying Glitch Invader on Earth, where it inserts into a slot on its body, revitalizing it and causing it to grow to a giant size at an alarming rate. *'Broxor '- The brawn of the Empire, Broxor takes his affilation's goal just as seriously as Volticon does, and wields a powerful sword. He can get somewhat demented in battle against the Rangers sometimes, which can usually give them the upper hand, or a disadvantage. He mentors Glitch Invaders who rely on physical strength. Broxor also has a much more powerful form that Volticon awakens towards the season's end. *'Emphor ' - The brains of the Empire, Emphor does not wield a weapon in battle, as he relies on his skill of mental powers. He uses his wits to usually gain an advantage in battle against the Rangers. He mentors Glitch Invaders who rely on mental power rather than weapons or brawn. *'C.H.A.O.S. '- A sentient machine capable of mass destruction used by the Empire. After it was initially destroyed by the Rangers, it was remodeled as C.H.A.O.S. 2.0'','' 'only to be destroyed again. *'Meebos - The tentacled footsoldiers of the Empire. Beast Hunters *'Vilroth' - Known as the Beast Hunter, this warrior was not affiliated with the Glitch Empire, and although he initially joined forces, he steps away from them, choosing to work alone in his efforts. Vilroth uses a sharp blade and knows incredibly proficient battle techniques, and aims to find the legendary Whale Zord and make it his next hunting trophy. *'Brazax '- Vilroth's associate - dimwitted yet incredibly powerful. Brazax can harness the power of heat energy that can reach up to 9000°F. *'Wispies '- The Wispies are ghostly, warped footsoldiers summoned by Vilroth. Glitch Invaders These are the soldiers of the Glitch Empire, and they are sent to Earth to combat the Rangers in attempts to destroy them. However, they are no match for the Rangers' weapons and Animal Zords. *'Splintarr '- a Glitch Invader composed of jagged sharp glass shards that can be fired from his body at rapid speeds. He is the first to be fought by the Rangers. *'Slicespear '- This Glitch Invader battles with a large spear equipped with axe blades. *'Crossfire '- A large-headed crossbow-wielding Glitch Invader who has an entire arsenal of various arrows. *'Hackshock - '''A Nordic-accented Glitch Invader with an electrically-charged axe. *'Cruncher '- A wide-mouthed alligator-like Glitch Invader with teeth as thick as stone and sharp as knives. *'Crassbrass '- This odd Glitch Invader can play songs from his brass horn shoulder that either cause pain or cause others to rampage. *'Metapetal '- A plantlike Glitch Invader who can fire seeds and aromas from her rosy shoulders, and can grow evil plants. *'Manipulus '- This Glitch Invader is gifted with the power of mind control and can detatch his sentient Cap of Knowledge. *'Crevacorr '- a mountain climber Glitch Invader who fights with dual pickaxes that can be either used as melee weapons or be used as thrown weapons. *'Suckup '- This Glitch Invader can use his suction arms to vaccum anything into his large stomach. *'Sureshot '- Armed with a sniper rifle, this Glitch Invader can fire Freeze Darts that solidify anything it hits into an immobile stone statue. *'Horreador - A cattle-like, bullfighter Glitch Invader armed with a rapier sword; he can deliver powerful charging headbutts and teleport his targets to different locations. He speaks in a Spanish accent. *'Trumpcard '- This king-themed Glitch Invader wields playing cards that he uses as thrown weapons and casts spells with. He is devious and doesn't play by the rules. *'Pinking '- Armed with bowling pin clubs, this Glitch Invader can also fire bowling balls off of his arms, which act as ramps. *'Jailbreak '- This prisoner-themed Glitch Invader wields a ball-and-chain flail weapon and can imprison innocent humans with shackles. *'Boomirage '- This tricky Glitch Invader can create convincing illusions that disguise his arsenal of bombs as random inanimate objects. *'Shipwrecker '- This seafaring Glitch Invader can fire blasts from his shouldermounted cannon. *'Snapshot '- This Glitch Invader can trap objects and living organisms in photos with his shoulder camera. *'Faceflip and Flipface '- These two conjoined Glitch Invaders can reverse people's positive personalities into negative intentions. *'Tussler '- This sumo wrestler Glitch Invader is always itching for a fight, and is incredibly strong and difficult to take down. *'Sambrawl '- The only way to defeat this dancing, pyromaniac Glitch Invader is to fight in the rhythmic fighting style Rhym-Chi. *'The Double-Dutchers '- Dutchy and Dutcho are twin, cap-wearing Glitch Invaders, armed with the Doom-Rope, which detonates anything it comes into contact with, which is especially dangerous when they force their victims into a game of Double-Dutch. Not only that, but if one brother is destroyed, the other brother can ressurect him - meaning that they can only be destroyed for good if both brothers are destroyed before one can revive the other. *'Gourmenace '- This chef Glitch Invader is armed with a large pepper grinder and concocts dishes that bloat and immobilize anyone who eats them. *'Thugmo '- This burly tough Glitch Invader enjoys stealing and is incredibly strong. *'Paintstain '- Whatever this artist Glitch Invader paints gains sentience and is commanded to wreak havoc. Survivor Nighlok In the special episode Eternally Red, these six Nighlok have managed to survive the draining of the Sanzu River years ago, and now seek vengeance on Earth. With the help of the Past Red Rangers, Bryce is able to defeat them all in a climactic showdown. *'Sharkjaw - '''The leader of the Survivor Nighlok, Sharkjaw can become a whirling dervish of bladed destruction. He aims to avenge the fallen army he once belonged to. *'Hatchscratch '- A devious reptilian Nighlok who, aside from wielding a sword, can throw explosive eggs that briefly immobilize any animate thing it hits. *'Elefuego '- A fiery elephant-like Nighlok that can breathe flames of nearly 10,000°F. *'Bludgel '- A dimwitted bruiser Nighlok with a large spiked club, powerful enough to make the deepest imprint in the hardest of metals. *'Mincemace '- A tricky warrior Nighlok who wields a powerful bladed mace. *'Marionac '''- A puppeteer Nighlok who can control anybody with the use of his puppet strings. Morphing Calls/Sequences Rangers that use Digimorpher '''Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! Digimorpher, initiate! (Rangers press and hold the main button on the Digimorpher; Digimorpher flashes, beeps) Rangers: 'Let's go wild! (the Rangers thrust their Digimorphers forward; the Digimorphers' screens project the Rangers into a digital cyberspace tunnel - each with a corresponding color background; the Rangers run through the tunnel and then leap into the air as their suits form; they come crashing down, and upon impact, the head of their respective animal engulfs them and forms the helmet; the visor slides down and the Rangers strike a battle pose) Rangers that use Digimorpher - Instinct Mode '''Rangers: '''Instinct mode, activate! (the Rangers gain their animal appendages and enter Instinct Mode) Red Ranger (Gorilla Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Gorilla Mode, activate! (Red Ranger lifts his visor, exposing a second one, and transforms into Gorilla Mode) Red Ranger (Whale Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Whale Mode, activate! (Red Ranger fires the Whale Mode Morpher. The blast envelops the Red Ranger and transforms him into Whale Mode.) Trinimal Ranger '''Trinimal Ranger: '''It's Morphin' Time! Trinimorpher, initiate! (Trinimorpher switches to the desired form to morph into - then it flashes and beeps) '''Trinimal Ranger: '''Let's go wild! (the Trinimal Ranger thrusts his Trinimorphers forward; the Trinimorphers' screens project the Trinimal Ranger into a black digital cyberspace tunnel with silver and gold highlights; the Trinimal Ranger leaps very high into the air as his suit forms; he comes crashing down, and upon impact, the heads of his respective animals, ending with the one based on the form he is entering animal engulfs them and forms the helmet; the visor slides down and the Trinimal Ranger strikes a battle pose) Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Digimorpher * Trinimorpher * DigiSaber/DigiBlaster * Whale Mode Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Wild Cannon ** Scorcher Sword ** Aqua Axes ** Shocker Spear ** Forest Fists ** Blizzard Bow * Trinimal Bladeblaster * Sky Slasher Zords and Megazords Main *Wild King Ultrazord **Trinimal King Megazord ***Wild King Megazord Bear/Panda Axe Mode / ****Wild King Megazord *****Eagle Spirit Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode ******Eagle Spirit Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *******Eagle DigiZord *******Shark DigiZord *******Lion DigiZord ******Giraffe DigiZord *****Gorilla Fury Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Mole Drill Mode ******Gorilla Fury Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation *******Gorilla DigiZord *******Tiger DigiZord *******Elephant DigiZord ******MoleDigi Zord ****Trinimal Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode *****Trinimal Megazord ******Wolf DigiZord ******Crocodile DigiZord ******Rhino DigiZord *****Bat DigiZord ***Bear DigiZord / Panda DigiZord **Whale DigiZord / Whale Surge Megazord Other Combinations *Octo-Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode **Octo-Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation ***Eagle Spirit Megazord Shark-Lion Formation ****Eagle DigiZord ****Shark DigiZord ****Lion DigiZord ***Octopus DigiZord **Giraffe DigiZord *Eagle Spirit Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode **Eagle Spirit Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ***Eagle DigiZord ***Tiger DigiZord ***Elephant DigiZord **Giraffe DigiZord *Gorilla Fury Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Mole Drill Mode Mode **Gorilla Fury Megazord Shark-Lion Formation ***Gorilla DigiZord ***Shark DigiZord ***Lion DigiZord **Mole DigiZord Toyline-Exclusive *Leopard DigiZord ❖ *Platypus DigiZord ❖ *Owl DigiZord ❖ *Zebra DigiZord ❖ Episodes #'When Nature Calls #'Call of the Wild' #'Instinct to Protect' #'Nowhere to Hide' #'A Fight To The Finish' #'Going Ape' #'Face the Music' #'One Moment in Time' #'Dome of Destruction' #'Rise of C.H.A.O.S.' #'Green and Mean' #'In The Middle of Nowhere' #'The Dangerous Duo' #'Targeted' #'Mystery of the Missing Teammates' #'Triple Threat' #'Triple the Trouble' #'Three for the Price of One' #'Strike Out' #'Just The Two Of Us' #'Tricked' #'The Beast Hunter' #'Making An Enemy' #'Photo Op' #'Wedding Crashers' #'Super Mega Mayhem' #'A Whale Out Of Water' #'Flipping the Script' #'Ready to Rumble' #'Vilroth's Wrath' #'Vilroth's Last Stand' #'Step It Up' #'Double Trouble' #'Airborne' #'A Bad Romance' #'Pride in a Novice' #'Power Overload' #'Destruction On The Brain' #'Doom to the World' #'A Brutal Brawl' #'Earth Endangered' #'Evil Extinct' 'Special' Eternally Red Gallery Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|Red Eagle Digimal Ranger Bryce Parker ZyuohEagle01.jpg|Red Eagle Digimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Bryce Parker Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Digimal Ranger Bryce Parker Zyuoh-redwhale.png|Red Whale Digimal Ranger Bryce Parker YamatoFinaForm.png|Red Ultimate Digimal Ranger Bryce Parker Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Shark Digimal Ranger Becca Diaz 02. Zyuoh Shark.jpg|Blue Shark Digimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Becca Diaz Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Digimal Ranger Kyle Thornton 03. Zyuoh Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion Digimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Kyle Thornton Zyuoh-green.png|Green Elephant Digimal Ranger Evan Slater 04. Zuoh Elephant.jpg|Green Elephant Digimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Evan Slater Zyuoh-white.png|White Tiger Digimal Ranger Ava Morrison 05. Zyuoh Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Digimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Ava Morrison Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Trinimal Rhino Ranger Brad Sawyer TrinimalWolfCroc.png|Trinimal Wolf Ranger/Trinimal Crocodile Ranger Brad Sawyer 06._Zyuoh_The_World.jpg|Trinimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Brad Sawyer Zyuoh-orange.png|Condor Digimal Ranger Toby Mason ZyuohGiraffe.png|Giraffe Digimal Ranger Sean Parker ZyuohMole.png|Mole Digimal Ranger Lexi Parker ZyuohBear.png|Bear Digimal Ranger Joey Parker ZyuohBat.png|Bat Digimal Ranger Aaron Parker Arsenal AllSixAnimorphers.png|'Digimorpher' Trinimorpher.png|'Trinimorpher' Still zyuohbuster02.jpg|'DigiSaber' Still zyuohbuster01.jpg|'DigiBlaster' Still eaglizer01.jpg|'Scorcher Sword' Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Gun).jpeg|'Trinimal Bladeblaster Blaster Mode' Zyuoh_TheGunRod.jpeg|'Trinimal Bladeblaster Blade Mode' Whale Change Gun.jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (open)' Whale Change Gun (Closed).jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (closed)' Zords and Megazords DSZ-Cube Eagle.png|'Eagle DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Shark.png|'Shark DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Lion.png|'Lion DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Elephant.png|'Elephant DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Tiger.png|'Tiger DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Gorilla.png|'Gorilla DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Rhinos.png|'Rhino DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Crocodile.png|'Crocodile DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Wolf.png|'Wolf DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Kirin.png|'Giraffe DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Mogra.png|'Mole DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Kuma.png|'Bear DigiZord' Cube Panda.png|'Panda DigiZord' DSZ-Cube_Komori.png|'Bat DigiZord' DSZ-Cube Whale.png|'Whale DigiZord' DSZ-Cube_Octopus.png|'Octopus DigiZord' DSZ-Zyuoh King.png|'Eagle Spirit Megazord' DSZ-Zyuoh King Kirin Bazooka.png|'Eagle Spirit Megazord Giraffe Cannon Mode' DSZ-Zyuoh_King_Octopus.png|'Octo-Eagle Megazord' DSZ-ZyuohKing_Octopus_Kirin_Bazooka.png|'Octo-Eagle Megazord Giraffe Cannon Mode' DSZ-Zyuoh Wild.png|'Gorilla Fury Megazord' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_654_Mogra_Drill.png|'Gorilla Fury Megazord Mole Drill Mode' DSZ-Tousai Zyuoh.png|'Trinimal Megazord' DSZ-Tousai_Zyuoh_Komori_Boomerang.png|'Trinimal Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing.png|'Wild King Megazord' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe.png|'Wild King Megazord Bear Axe Mode' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing Panda Axe.png|'Wild King Megazord Panda Axe Mode' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_King.png|'Trinimal King Megazord' DSZ-Dodekai-Oh.png|'Whale Surge Megazord' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_Dodeka_King.png|'Wild King Ultrazord' Villains Ji.jpg|'Emperor Volticon' DSZ-ShinGinis.png|'Emperor Volticon (Evolved Form)' Nalia-0.jpg|'Vyra' A_1.jpg|'Broxor' AZL.jpg|'Broxor (Final Form)' DSZ-Quval.png|'Emphor' CorH77FUkAEuQmC.jpg|'Vilroth' Kurasuniigo.jpg|'Brazax' DSZ-Gift.png|'C.H.A.O.S.' DSZ-Gift_Custom.png|'C.H.A.O.S. 2.0' Still meba02.jpg|'Meebos' DSZ-Jagged.png|'Splintarr' DSZ-Halbergoi.png|'Slicespear' DSZ-Bowguns.png|'Crossfire' DSZ-Asgard.png|'Hackshock' DSZ-Gaburio.png|'Cruncher' DSZ-Yabiker.png|'Crassbrass' DSZ-Hanayaida.png|'Metapetal' DSZ-Hattena.png|'Manipulus' DSZ-Noborizon.png|'Crevacorr' DSZ-Dorobozu.png|'Suckup' DSZ-Hunterji.png|'Sureshot' DSZ-Mantle.png|'Horreador' DSZ-Trumpus.png|'Trumpcard' DSZ-Bowlingam.png|'Pinking' Prisonable.jpg|'Jailbreak' DSZ-Illusion.png|'Boomirage' Shipwrecker.png|'Shipwrecker' DSZ-Jashinger.png|'Snapshot' DSZ-Omoteuria.png|'Faceflip (front side)' DSZ-Omoteuria_other_side.png|'Flipface (back side)' DSZ-Sumotron.png|'Tussler' DSZ-Sambaba.png|'Sambrawl' DSZ-Saguil.png|'The Double-Dutchers' DSZ-Chefdon.png|'Gourmenace' Killmench.jpg|'Thugmo' DSZ-Gakkarize.png|'Paintstain' 220px-Sasamatage.jpg|'Hatchscratch' Hachouchin.jpg|'Elefuego' Nakinakite.jpg|'Bludgel' Urawadachi.jpg|'Mincemace' Kugutsukai.jpg|'Marionac' Dorodoros.png|'Wispies' Others Dai-vi-cotpotros.jpg|'Tuxers' Quotes Trivia/Notes *This season's plot and concept are actually being pitched to Hasbro Studios/Allspark Pictures by DemonicBeast himself - if successful, this will become the 28th (and possibly 29th) seasons of the actual series. *If the pitch succeeds... **This would be the first season with an official Orange Ranger (Toby Mason). **Brazax's suit will be recycled from that of Kurasuniigo from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, ''and the suits for the Survivor Nighlok will be recycled from that of the Ayakashi from ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger that were not adapted into Samurai ''and ''Super Samurai as Nighlok. **The suits for the Animasters will be robed versions of the suits for Perle, Larry, and Cetus from Zyuohger, ''the suits for the Tuxers will be recycled from those of the Cotpotros from ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and the suits for the Wispies will be recycled from those of the Dorodoros from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. **It will be the third season to have a female Blue Ranger, and the fourth to feature a male Yellow Ranger. Category:Series Category:Zyuohger Adaptations Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Zyuohger Category:Zyuohger Adaptation Category:DemonicBeast